This invention relates in general to slide cover containers of the type for dispensing pills and the like; and, more particularly, to safety lock containers.
There is an extensive market for small, compact pill boxes designed for the pocket, purse or family medicine cabinet, which securely latch in a manner to protect the contents from spillage, access by small children or deterioration from exposure to the atmosphere. Many prior art containers of the type described require substantial finger strength and dexterity to open, even when the user follows written instructions. Other containers which open more readily, latch less securely and are, therefore, subject to spillage and moisture contamination.